nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Zebes
Zebes is an important planet featured in the ''Metroid'' series of games. It first appeared in the NES classic Metroid, though it, along with anything living there, was later destroyed. It is a large planet of 4.8 trillion teratons that features underground seas and a large cavernous crust. While the date that Zebes was discovered is unknown, it has been confirmed that it was found by accident while a group headed by a guy, presumably known as Hakro Zebeth, was going through a galactic trade route. Interested, he went onto this uncharted planet, where he became lost. He eventually sent out a distress call, though all hope was lost and the crew were never heard from again. It should be noted that this has been the case for multiple other teams as well, who all seemingly died on the planet. One of Zebes' most notable feature are the underground caverns that are found throughout the planet that lead underground to an extent where no human being can survive due to the tremendous heat that's been radiated by the planet's core. However, some of the upper caverns are home to a majority of the planet's species. Appearances ''Metroid'' series In the Metroid series, Zebes has appeared in Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, and Super Metroid. A hologram of the planet was found in the GameCube game Metroid Prime, which can be scanned. The following is the scan's description: :"Planet Zebes Mass: 4.8 trillion teratons. :Profile: Planet's crust is primarily Urthic ore, making it ideal for subterranean construction. A class XIX planet, Zebes is inhospitable to most bioforms. The world was considered unremarkable until it became a base for Space Pirate forces." On the North American website website for Metroid Prime, the following description was provided for Planet Zebes: :"Zebes is a Class 5B planet with an Urthic ore crust ideal for subterranean construction. Though many zones on Zebes are seemingly inhospitible to life, extremely tough organisms have evolved on this planet that can thrive in conditions that would kill ordinary terrestrial creatures. :Planet Zebes is as rich in history as it is in Urthic ore. It is well known across the Galactic Federation as the site of bounty hunter Samus Aran's heroic stand against Space Pirate rogues. In the deeps sic below Zebes, the Space Pirates were conducting unthinkable experments with parasitic lifeforms known as Metroids. If harnessed as a biological weapon, the Metroids could have quickly neutralized large armies and forced entire solar systems to accept Space Pirate rule. Working for the Galactic Federation, Samus cut a swath through the Space Pirates' ranks, destroying everything in her path, including the Metroid threat. :Planet Zebes is also a popular destination for archeologists studying the enigmatic Chozo, a wise race of birdlike humanoids that prized peace over all other things. They built many civilizations on planets across the universe, including Zebes. Chozo ruins are a common sight on the planet's surface and in subterranean tunnels. Space Pirate attack is the most widely accepted explanation for the Chozo's disappearance from Zebes." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series there are 4 stages themed after Zebes. In Super Smash Bros., Planet Zebes is a stage set in the caverns of Zebes with lava that rises and harms the player. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, there is a default stage called Brinstar that is similar to the aforementioned stage except with updated graphics and redesigned platforms. Brinstar Depths is an unlockable stage in Melee that is set, as its name suggests, the dark depths of Brinstar. The stage is jagged and circular and Kraid will appear in the background from time to time and spin the stage with a slsh. Finally in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Norfair is a stage themed after the area within Zebes where the player encounters Ridley. Lava will frequently thrash this stage and pods are sttioned to protect the player from harm. Category:Metroid series planets Category:Metroid Category:Planets